Beauty and the Beast (Sonic Style)
by SwanGirl24
Summary: Sally longs for more than just a 'normal life'. When her Father is captured by a Beast, she makes a bargine with the creature to set her Father free. Now a prisoner, will she get the life she wants or something more?
1. Characters

Characters

* * *

Belle - Sally Acorn

Prince Adam/Beast - Sonic the Hedgehog

Gaston - Scourge the Hedgehog

LeFou - Anti-Miles

Gaston's Henchmen - Sergeant Simian, Predator Hawk, Lightning Lynx, and Flying Frog

Bimbettes - Fiona Fox, Honey the Cat, and Wave the Swallow

Monsieur D'Argue - Mammoth Mogul

Maurice - Maximilian Acorn

Belle's Mother - Alicia Acorn

Lumiere - Antoine D'Coolette

Cogsworth - Knuckles the Echidna

Mrs. Potts - Vanilla the Rabbit

Chip - Cream the Rabbit

Sultan - Muttski (Sonic's Dog)

Fifi - Bunnie D'Coolette

Wardrobe - Rouge the Bat

Chef Bouche - Vector the Crocodile

Singer - Mina Mongoose

Pianist - Ash Mongoose

Enchantress - Blaze the Cat

Villagers - Cosmo the Seedrian, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Tikal the Echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk, and Saffron Bee

Baker: Rotor the Walrus

Seamstress - Rosie Woodchuck

Coatrack - Espio the Chamleon

King - Mephiles the Dark

Queen - Queen Aleena Hedgehog

Extras - Tails, Amy Rose, Cheese the Chao, Storm the Albatross, Big the Cat, Julie-su the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Monkey Khan


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

(I don't own Sonic or Disney)

* * *

 **Narrator: Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a young Prince lived in a beautiful castle.**

* * *

*Inside the castle, the Prince (a young male hedgehog with colbat blue fur/quills, peach skin, & emerald green eyes wearing (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Formal Suit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt") was in his chambers. His servants were getting him ready for a ball he was hosting that night*

* * *

 **Narrater: Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.**

* * *

*As soon as they were done, another servant came up behind him, holding a pocket watch*

Knuckles: Master, it's time.

* * *

 **Narrater: He taxed the village to fill his castle with the mast beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people.**

* * *

*In the ballroon, the prince sat on his throne and looked upon his guests (mobian girls of various species, all wearing white gowns), then he snapped his fingers for the music to start. The singer (a yellow female mongoose with purple hair wearing a purple gown) motioned for the pianist (a yellow male mongoose with black hair wearing a black suit) to start playing. As the music began, the ladies bowed to the Prince. He got up and danced with every girl*

*Mina singing*

Oh, how divine

Glamor, music, and magic combine

See the maidens so anxious to shine

Look for a sign the enhances chances

She'll be his special one

What a display

What a breathtaking

Thrilling array

Every Prince

Every dog

Has his day

Let us sing with passion

Gusto,

Fit to bust

Oh, not a care in the world . . .

*Suddenly, a loud knocking from the door behind the throne halted everything. The door burst open and a figure wearing a black cape and holding a walking stick came in. The guests drew back in fear and the Prince walked towards the figure, tall and proud*

* * *

 **Narrater: Then one night, an old begger woman (a old purple female cat) came to the castle and offered the Prince a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter winter storm.**

* * *

*Kneeling before him, the woman held out the rose to the Prince. But he just glared at her, while the crowd of girls behind him laughed at her*

* * *

 **Narrater: Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.**

* * *

*The woman's face began glowing under her cloak*

* * *

 **Narrater: And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's outward appearance melted away. To reveal a beautiful enchantress** ( a younger female purple cat wearing a white floor length dress with a boat neckline, gold trim, kimono sleeves, white ballet flats, & a silver diadem (a jeweled headband)

* * *

*The Prince's eyes widened as the woman began to change. The ladies screamed and ran out of the room in fear. The Prince fell to his knees*

* * *

 **Narrater: The Prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for a time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a Beast?**


	3. Little TownInventions

Little Town/Inventions

* * *

I do not own Disney or Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

*Knotehole, a small village in the heart of France. A rooster crowed to waken the residents for another day. Just outside the village, was a small cottage. In the cottage lived a squirrel and a chipmunk, Maximilian (or Max) and his Daughter, Sally Acorn. Both of them were known throughout the village for being rather strange. Max invented and tinkered most of the time and his inventions had a tendency to explode. As a result, the villagers thought he was a lunatic. Then there was Sally. While most girls her age were into fashion and dancing, she preferred reading books. Because of that, the villagers thought she was odd. That particular morning, Sally (a female chipmunk with light and dark brown fur with a dark auburn stripe, short dark auburn hair, and blue eyes wearing a red bandana scarf over a white shirt with raglan sleeves that had yellow flowers embroidered on the edges, a blue ankle length dress over the shirt, a brown belt with a silver buckle over a white apron, and brown boots) with her basket in hand, was on her way to town to run some errands. Singing to herself on the way*

*Sally singing*

Little town

It's a quiet village

Every day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say . . .

*As she reached the edge of town, the church clock tower struck 8 o'clock and the whole village burst with activity*

Cosmo: Bonjour!

Nicole & Tikal: Bonjour!

Shadow: Bonjour!

Silver: Bonjour!

Jet: Bonjour!

*As Sally continued down the road, she spotted a purple walrus carrying a tray of freshly baked bread*

*Sally singing*

There goes the baker

With his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

The this poor provincial town

Rotor: Good morning, Sally!

Sally: Good morning, Monsieur.

Rotor: Where are you off to?

Sally: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story! About a beanstalk and an orge and a . . .

Rotor That's nice. Sealia, the baguettes! Hurry up!

*Sally just shrugged and continued on her way, passing the school*

*Children singing*

Look there she goes

That girl is strange

No question

*Teacher singing*

Dazed and distracted

Can't you tell

*Then Sally was jumping across rocks over a pond and passing where the villagers did their laundry*

*Washerwomen singing*

Never part of any crowd

Cause her head's up on some cloud

*Villagers singing*

No denying

She's a funny girl that Sally

*Halfway through town, Sally jumped on a covered wagon, deciding to ride the rest of the way*

Wagon Driver: Bonjour!

Saffron: Good day!

Wagon Driver: How is your family?

Woman: Bonjour!

Butcher: Good day.

Woman: How is your wife?

Woman 2: I need six eggs!

Man: That's too expensive.

*Sally singing*

There must be more

Than this provincial life

*Hopping off the carriage, she entered the bookshop. Inside was a male owl with brown, cream, & black feathers, an orange beak, & brown eyes wearing a white apron over a light brown shirt and black pants*

Harvey Who: Ah, Sally!

Sally: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Harvey Who: Finished already?

Sally: Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Harvey Who:*chuckles* Not since yesterday.

Sally: That's alright. I'll borrow . . . *searches the shelf until she finds a book with a purple cover* this one.

Harvey Who: That one? But you've read it twice!

Sally: Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!

Harvey Who:*chuckles* Well, if you like it that much, it's yours.

*Outside the store, three male Mobians (a green male hedgehog with orange eyes, a tan male, orange haired, teal eyed lion & a yellow male mink with blue eyes) were watching Sally from the window. When she came out, they started acting casual*

Sally: But sir . . .

Harvey Who: I insist!

Sally: Well thank you. Thank you very much!

*Manic, Cyrus, & Bartleby singing*

Look there she goes

That girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

*Villagers singing*

With a dreamy far off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sally

*As Sally made her way through the square, she read her new book and hummed to herself*

*Sally singing*

Oh! Isn't this amazing

It's my favorite part because

You'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him

Till Chapter 3

*Pretty soon she went past the tailors shop and the seamstress (a brown, gray haired female woodchuck wearing a blue dress with yellow trim) stopped her work to watch Sally go by. She just adored her*

*Rosie singing*

Now it's no wonder

That her name means "Beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

*Next to the tailor's shop was the town well. Standing around the well were three girls, each holding a bucket. (A red fox wearing a orange ankle length dress over a white shirt with elbow length peasant sleeves, both with a low sweetheart neckline, dark orange shoes, a orange ribbon in her hair. A yellow black haired cat wearing a red ankle length dress over a tan shirt with short puff sleeves, both with a low u-neck neckline, dark red shoes, and red headband. And a purple swallow wearing a blue ankle length dress over a white shirt with elbow length bishop sleeves, both with a low square neck neckline, dark blue shoes, and a white bandana) They watched Sally walk by with glares of jealousy*

*Fiona, Honey, & Wave singing*

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us . . .

*Villagers singing*

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes

Different from the rest of us is Sally

*Just overhead, a flock of geese flew by. Suddenly, one goose was shot down. As it fell toward the ground, a golden yellow, black haired two-tailed fox (wearing a brown westcott, pink waist coat, white shirt, red ribbon, and brown boots) rushed with a burlap sack. He tried to catch the bird, but missed and it landed next to him. Quickly, he put it in the bag and ran over to a green, peach skinned, blue eyed hedgehog (wearing a red tunic with a yellow collar, a brown belt and bandolier, and brown boots) holding a gun*

Miles: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Scourge! Your the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Scourge:*blowing the smoke out of his gun* I know!

* * *

*Scourge was sort of the town hero. Almost all the girls in the village were in love with him and many of the men wanted to be him. Because of this, you could say he had an ego the size of a blue whale*

* * *

*Scourge started to walk away with Miles close behind him, carrying a pile of animal skins*

Miles: No beast alive stands a chance against you *laughs* and no girl for that matter.

*Scourge put his arm around Miles's neck*

Scourge: It's true Miles and I've got my sights set on that one.

*He pointed to Sally. Who was talking to a pink echidna*

Miles: The inventor's daughter!

Scourge: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

*He dropped Miles*

Miles: But she's -

Scourge: The most beautiful girl in town.

Miles: I know, but - OW!

*Scourge had dropped his gun on Miles's head*

Scourge: That makes her the best! *he grabbed Miles by the collar and glared at him* And don't I deserve the best?

Miles:*a little scared* Well of course, I mean you, but it's just that . . .

*Scourge dropped him again*

*Scourge singing*

Right from the moment

When is met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

*He took his gun back from Miles and started admiring his reflection in a frying pan. He didn't notice Sally walk right past him*

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo

And marry Sally

*When he noticed Sally was almost at the edge of town, he started marching towards her. He didn't notice the three girls by the well swooning at the sight of him*

*Fiona, Honey, & Wave singing*

Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy

Monsieur Scourge

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall dark, strong

And handsome brute

*Scourge began pushing his way through a large crowd to get to Sally*

Man: Bonjour!

Scourge: Pardon!

Sally: Good day!

Man 2: Mais oui

Woman: You call this bacon?

Woman 2: What lovely flowers!

Man 3: Some cheese!

Woman 3: Ten yards!

Man 3: One pound

Scourge: 'xcuse me!

Man 3: I'll get the knife

Scourge: Please let me through!

Woman 4: This bread!

Man 4: Those fish!

Woman 4: It's stale!

Man 4: They smell!

Rotor: Madame's mistaken!

Woman 5: Well, maybe so . . .

*Sally singing*

There must be more

That this provincial life

*Scourge singing*

Just watch I'm going to

make Sally my wife

*Villagers singing*

Look there she goes

A girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar

Mademoiselle

*Scourge climbed a house and started jumping over the rooftops to get to Sally*

It's a pity

And a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

But she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Sally

*Snapping out of her daydreams, Sally turned around. Everyone was just going about their business*

Sally:*in her mind* _I thought I heard something. Oh well._

*As she continued towards her cottage, Scourge landed in front of her*

Scourge: Hello, Sally

Sally: Good morning, Scourge

*Scourge then came up behind her and quickly snatched the book out of her hands*

Sally: Scourge, may I have my book, please.

Scourge:*holding the book sideways* How can you read this? There's hardly any pictures.

Sally: Well, some people use their imagination.

Scourge: Sally, it's about time you got your head out of those books *he threw the book over his shoulder and it landed in a mud puddle* and paid attention to more important things . . . like me!

*Fiona, Honey, & Wave all sighed and swooned. Sally just rolled her eyes and picked up her book*

Scourge: The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking *makes a look of disgust*

Sally:*cleaning the mud off the book with her apron* Scourge, you are positively primeval.

Scourge: Why thank you, Sally, *wraps his arm around her and grabs her book again* What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies.

Sally:*trying to get her book back* Maybe some other time.

Fiona: What's wrong with her?

Wave: She's crazy!

Honey: He's gorgeous!

*After Sally got her book back, she wriggled out of Scourge's grip and headed for her cottage. By that time, Miles had caught up with Scourge*

Sally: Please, Scourge, I can't. I have to get home to help my Father. Goodbye.

Miles:*laughs* That crazy old loon. He needs all the help he can get.

*Scourge started laughing with him. Sally, however, was not amused*

Sally* Don't talk about my Father that way!

Scourge: Yeah, don't talk about her Old Man that way!

*He bonked Miles on the head*

Sally: My Father's not crazy! He's a genius!

 **BOOOOM!**

*When Sally heard that, she turned and gasped. Smoke was pouring out of the whole house. Scourge and Miles were roaring with laughter as Sally ran to her cottage. When she got to the basement doors, she threw them open. Smoke was everywhere and Maximilian had somehow gotten himself stuck in a barrel upside down*

Sally:*coughing* Papa?

Maximilian:*getting out of the barrel* (a dark auburn male squirrel with white hair and blue eyes wearing a brown apron with various tools in the front pocket over a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest, dark green pants, brown boots and gloves) How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!

Sally: Are you alright, Papa?

Maximilian: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!

*He angrily kicks his invention*

Sally:*giggles* You always say that.

Maximilian: I mean it this time. I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!

Sally: Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow.

Maximilian: Hmph!

Sally:*putting her hands on his shoulders* . . . And become a world famous inventor.

Maximilian: You really believe that?

Sally: I always have.

Maximilian: Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time. *he got under his machine and set to work* Hand me the wrench there.

*Sally rummaged through the toolbox looking for the wrench*

Maximilian: So, did you have a good time in town today?

Sally: I got a new book. Um, Papa, do you think I'm odd?

*Maximilian took the wrench from her, looking concerned*

Maximilian: Odd? My daughter? Odd? Where did you get idea an idea like that?

Sally: Oh, I don't know. It's just . . . people talk.

Lawrence: This is a small village, you know. Small minded as well. But small also means safe. Even back in Paris, I knew a girl like you, who was so . . . ahead of her time. So different. People mocked her. Until the day they all found themselves imitating her.

*Sally, with a sad look in her eyes turned to a portrait on the wall. In the frame, was a light and dark brown female chipmunk with dark auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a orange dress, and holding a red rose in her hands)

Sally: Please, just tell me one more thing about her.

*Maximilian paused in his work and tried to think of the best way to explain*

Maximilian: Your Mother was . . . fearless. Fearless.

*After that, Maximilian worked on his invention for and few more minutes, and then . . .

Maximilian: I think that's done it. Now let's give it a try.

*He pulled a lever and the machine started. Maximilian covered his ears and Sally shielded herself. The machine rattled, whistled, and spewed out steam. Then a large ax at one end began chopping at a lof in front of it. Then one half of thelog was sent flying over the cats head's and into a wood pile*

Sally:*smiling* It works!

Maximilian: It does? *he dodged a log* It does!

Sally: You did it! *hugs him* You really did it!

Maximilian: Hitch up Philipe, girl. I'm of to the fair!

*Then he was bonked on the head by a log*

* * *

*A while later, Maximilian (he had changed into a blue westcott, white shirt, and green waist coat. He kept on his brown pants and boots) was riding the family pasha (look up "Streaking Pasha" on "Sonic News Network), Philipe, who was pulling a wagon with his invention in it*

Sally: Goodbye, Papa! Good luck!

Maximilian: Goodbye, Sally, and take care while I'm gone!

*And with that he was off*


	4. Wolf AttackIntrusion

Wolf Attack/Intrusion

* * *

*After about a day on the road, Maximilian and Philipe suddenly found themselves lost in the woods*

Maximilian: We shold have been there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I suppose I should've taken that - wait a minute.

*They had come to a fork in the road with a signpost that had multiple faded out signs. Philipe started down the left path, but Maximilian tugged on his reins*

Maximilian: Let's go this way.

*Philipe looked at the trails. The right one was dark and foggy and the left was bright and sunny. Philipe started down the left path again, but Maximilian yanked on his reins hard*

Maximilian: Come on Philipe, it'it's a short cut! We'll be there in no time!

*As they walked down the path, Philipe heard wolves howling and started getting scared. Maximilian looked at his map again*

Maximilian: This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Philipe? We'd better turn around.

*Suddenly a colony of bats flew by scaring Philipe so much, that he took off without warning*

Maximilian: Whoa, boy!

*Philipe stopped just before he went off a cliff*

Maximilian: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy! Good boy! That's good! That's good! Back up!

*Maximilian tried to calm Philipe, but another wolf howl scared the horse so much that he threw his master off and ran away. Lawrence (who dropped his latern in the confusion) gather himself

Maximilian: Phlilpe?

*Suddenly, he was surrounded by wolves. He ran with the wolves hot on his tail, unti he came to a tall pair of iron gates. He pulled on them trying to get in*

Maximilian: Help! Is someone there! Help!

*Suddenly, the gates flew open, with him falling in, he slammed the gates shut (so hard, he didn't notice his pocket watch fall out of his pocket). Then he turned and gapped at what he saw. A castle, with towers that almost seemed to touch the clouds. It looked very dark and looked like it was falling apart. It started to rain as Maximilian knocked on the front doors. They opened and he went inside. The inside was like the outside. Lawrence looked around for someone to help him*

Maximilian: Hello? Hello?

?:*whispering off-screen* Poor fellow must 'ave lost his way in ze woods.

?:*whispering off-screen* Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Maximilian: Is someone there?

*On a table behind him, there was a gold colored metallic candelabra which had an uncanny resemblance to a male coyote. His face was seen on the middle candle. His hands were the other two candles, while the rest of his body was the stand (no feet). Also on the table, next to him, was a bronze clock with gold trim, which had a face that resembled a male echidna. His hands were the gold handles on the side. Bronze dread - locks were on the sides of his face*

Knuckles:*whispering* Not a word, Antoine. Not one word.

Maximilian: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Antoine:* whispering* Oh Knuckles, 'ave a 'eart.

Knuckles:*whispering* SHHHHH!

*He covered Antoine's mouth, but the coyote burned the hand he was using*

Knuckles: OW OW OW OW OW OUCH!

*He started blowing on his hand*

Antoine: Of course, Monsieur, you are welcome here.

Maximilian: Who said that?

*He grabbed Antoine for some light*

Antoine: Over 'ere!

*Maximilian turned and saw no one*

Maximilian: Where?

*Antoine tapped is head and their faces met*

Antoine: Allo!

*Maximilian gasped in surprise and dropped Antoine*

Maximilian: Incredible!

*Knuckles hopped off the table*

Knuckles: Well now you've it, Antoine. Splendid, just peachy! Aaarrrgghh!

*Maximilian picked him up*

Maximilian: How is this accomplished

Knuckles : Put me down at once! *Lawrence started tickling his foot* Stop that! *giggles* Stop that I say!

*Maximilian then turned him upside down and shook him, making Antoine laugh. Maximilian then turned the key in his head (which was painful). Then he opened the clock and started playing with the pendulum*

Knuckles: Sir, close that at once, *closes it on Maximilian's finger* do you mind?!

Maximilian: I beg your pardon, it's just I've never seen a clock that . . . aah . . . I mean . . . aah aah . . . AAH - CHOOO!

*He blew his nose*

Antoine : Oh, you are soaked to ze bone Monsieur. Come, warm yourself by ze fire.

Maximilian: Thank you.

*They were so busy, they didn't notice the shadowy figure watching them from the second floor*

Knuckles: No, no, no! Do you know what the Master will do if he finds you here? *he started pulling on Lawrence's westcot* I demand that you stop . . . *he lost his grip and fell down the stairs* right . . . there! Oh, no, no, not the Master's chair.

*Then, cream colored, brown patched footstool ran past him*

Knuckles : I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!

Maximilian:*petting the footstool* Well, hello there boy.

*The footstool propped up his feet and a purple coatrack wrapped a blanket around him*

Maximilian: What service.

Knuckles: All right, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here, and . . .

*He was the run over by a tea cart. On it was a white teapot with gold trim and the calm face of an adult female rabbit. Next to it was a white teacup with gold trim and the cute face of a child female rabbit*

Vanilla: How would you like a nice spot of tea sir? It will warm you up in no time.

Knuckles : No! No tea! No tea!

*Maximilian took a sip*

Cream: Ha ha! His mustache tickles, Mother!

Maximilian: Oh! Hello!

*Suddenly the doors burst open, a sudden wind put out the fire, and Vanilla started rattling. Cream hid behind her*

Cream: Uh oh.

*Maximilian shook in his seat and a monstrous figure entered the room*

?: There's a stranger here.

Antoine: Master, allow me to explaine. Ze gentleman was lost in ze woods. He was cold and wet . . .

*The figure roared at him*

Knuckles:*hiding under a rug* Master, I'd like to take this moment to say . . . I was against this from the start. *pointed at Antoine* It was all his fault. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No!

*The figure roared again, making him go back under the rug. Maximilian turned his head until he was face to face with the monstrous figure*

?: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Maximilian: I was lost in the woods and . . .

*The figure advanced on him*

?: Your not welcome here!

Maximilian: I'm sorry . . .

?: What are you staring at?

Maximilian: N-nothing.

?: So, you've come to stare at the BEAST! Have you?!

*Maximilian tried to run, the figure was too fast for him*

Maximilian: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay . . .

*The figure grabbed him and started to drag hm away, while the servants watched helplessly*

?: I'll give you a place to stay!

Maximilian: Oh, no! Please, no! NO!

*The door slammed shut*


	5. ProposalSo Much More

Proposal/So Much More

*This is my favorite part*

* * *

*The next day, the midday sun was shining bright as two figures were watching Sally's cottage from the bushes*

Miles: Oh boy, Sally's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Scourge?

Scourge: Yep. This is her lucky day! (he was wearing a red tail coat with yellow trim, a white shirt, black ribbon tie, yellow waistcoat, brown belt, & black boots)

*He let go of the branch and it hit Miles in the face. He then walked into a clearing, where it was all decorated for a wedding. There was even a 7 layer cake*

Scourge: Ahem! I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl. Heh Heh!

*Almost everyone there laughed along with him. Fiona, Honey, & Wave just cried there eyes out by the punch bowl*

Scourge:*poking Miles in the nose* And you Miles. Now when Sally and I come out that door . . .

Miles: Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band!

*He started conducting the four man band (which was playing a very bad version of "Here Comes the Bride) until Scourge slammed a tuba on his head*

Scourge: Not Yet!

Miles: Sorry!

* * *

*Inside the cottage, Sally was sitting in a rocking chair reading her new book. She had just gotten to her favorite part when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and left her book on the dinning room table. She went to the door and grabbed a device her Father made to see who was at the door. She looked through and saw the one boy she didn't want to deal with. She groaned and opened the door with a forced smile*

Sally: Scourge, what a pleasant . . . surprise.

Scourge: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. *Sally backed away as he kept coming towards her* You know Sally. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day . . . *he began checking his reflection in a mirror. after he checked his teeth he continued* This is the day your dreams come true.

Sally: What do you know about my dreams, Scourge?

Scourge: Plenty!

*Scourge singing*

You've been dreaming

Just one dream

Nearly all your life

Hoping scheaming

Just one thing

Will you be a wife

Will you be some he - man'

Property

Good news

That he - man's

Me

This equation

Girl plus man

Doesn't help just you

On occasion

Women can

Have their uses too

Mainly to extend the

Family tree

Pumpkin

Extend with

Me

We'll be raising sons galore

Sally: Inconceivable!

Each built 6 - foot 4

Sally: Unbelievable!

Each one stuffed with every

Scourge gene

Sally:*covering her ears* I'm not hearing this!

You'll be keeping house

With pride

Sally: Just incredible!

Each day gratifie

Sally: So unweddable!

That you are part

Of this idyllic scene

Scourge: Here, picture this.

*He sat down at the dinning table and put his muddy boots on the open book Sally was reading. Then he took off his boots, revealing his socks, which showed one toe and gave off a foul smell. Sally cringed and pinched her nose at the smell*

Scourge: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife messaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs

*He then stood up and got in Sally's face. She quickly put on a another forced smile*

Scourge: We'll have six or seven

Sally: Dogs?

Scourge: No, Sally! Strapping boys like me.

Sally: Imagine that.

*She picked up her book, cleaned off the mud, put a bookmark in the open part, and put the book on the shelf*

Scourge: And do you know who that little wife will be?

Sally: Let me think.

Scourge: You Sally!

*He had cornered her near the bookshelf, but she ducked under his arm and walked backwards until she hit the front door*

Sally: Scourge, I'm - I'm . . . speechlesss. I really don't know what to say.

*Scourge smirked as he walked towards her. Then, using his arms, he blocked her escape*

Scourge:*chuckles* Say you'll marry me.

Sally: I'm very sorry, Scourge, but . . . *she reached for the doorknob* . . . But . . . *she twisted it as Scourge leaned in to kiss her* I just don't deserve you.

Scourge: WHOA!

*She opened the door, and moved to the side as Scourge fell forward. Out the door and into a mud puddle. The band started playing again. Sally then threw out Scourge's boots and slammed the door. Miles stopped the music when he saw Scourge's tail sticking out of the mud. Scourge poked his head out of the mud, looking furious*

Miles:*tries to hide a giggle* So, how'd it go?

*Scourge grabbed Miles by the neck collar and stood up lifting him off his feet*

Scourge: I'll have Sally for my wife! Make no mistake about that!

*He practically threw Miles in the mud and stormed off*

Miles: Hmph, touchy.

*A nearby picky oinked in agreement. Scourge, furious and embarrassed, stomped back to the village to get cleaned up. Back at the cottage, Sally poked her head out of the front door. Near the door, a clucky was eating out of a bucket*

Sally:*talking to the clucky* Is he gone? *she stepped out of the door and picked up the bucket* Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me? *she threw seeds to the other cluckys* The wife of that boorish, brainless . . .

*Sally singing*

Madame Scourge

Can't you just see it

Madame Scourge

His "little wife"

*She started acting silly in front of the family farm animals*

No sir

Not me

I guarantee it

I want much more

That this provincial life

*She ran from her cottage to a vast green meadow full of dandelions. In the distance over the mountains, the sun was setting and a breeze was blowing*

I want adventure

in the great wide

Somewhere

I want it more

Than I can tell

*She laid down on the grass and picked a dandelion. She watched as it's seeds flew off with the wind*

And for once

It might be grande

To have someone understand

I want so much more

Than they've got planned.

*Suddenly, Philipe came towards her, neighing loudly and still pulling Maximilian's invention in the cart*

Sally: Philipe?! What are you doing here? Where's . . . *she managed to calm him down* Where's Papa? Where is he Philipe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!

*She unhitched him from the cart*


	6. Saving MaximilianSally'sDecision

Saving Maximilian/Sally's Decision

* * *

*A few hours later, night had fallen by the time Sally (wearing an indigo cloak over her clothes and hair) and Philipe reached the castle*

Sally: What is this place?

*Philipe snorted then cried out in fear and kicked out his front legs*

Sally: Philipe, please, steady! *she git off the saddle and patted his nose* Steady.

*She turned around and saw something on the other side of the gates. It was Maximilian's pocket watch. She ran inside and picked it up*

Sally: Papa . . .

* * *

*Somewhere inside the castle, Knuckles was giving Antoine a hard time*

Knuckles: Just couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the Master's chair, pet the pooch.

Antoine: I was trying to be hospitable.

* * *

*The two large front doors opened, and Mabel stepped inside*

Sally: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?

* * *

*In the kitchen, Vanilla was just finishing the dishes, when Cream bounced up to her*

Cream: Mother! There's a girl in the castle!

Vanilla: Now, Cream, I will not have you making up such wild stories!

Cream: Really, Mother, I saw her.

Vanilla: Not another word! Into the tub.

*As she put Cream in the water, a feather duster that resembled a yellow, green eyed female rabbit came up to her*

Bunnie: A girl! Ah saw a girl in the castle.

*Cream came out of the water*

Cream: See, I told you.

* * *

*Knuckles was still scolding Antoine, while the candelabra silently mimicked him*

Knuckles: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed . . .

Sally:*off-screen* Papa?!

*They turned around just in time to see Sally walk by the room they were in*

Antoine: Did you see zat?

*They went over to the door and looked down the hallway*

Antoine: Eet's a girl!

Knuckles: I know it's a girl.

Antoine: Don't you see? She ze one. Ze one we have been waiting for. She has come to break ze spell!

Knuckles: Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

*They both ran down the hallway, after her*

Sally: Papa? *she heard a door open* Papa?

*She went through the door and saw a light going up stone spiral stairs*

Sally: Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my Father! I -

*Knuckles watched her from behind the door. When she made it to the top, all she saw was a candelabra that looked like a coyote and three heavy wooden doors*

Sally: That's funny, I'm sure there was someone . . . Is anyone here?

Maximilian:*off-screen* Sally?

Sally: Papa!

*She picked up a torch from the wall and to a gloved hand sticking out of one of the doors*

Maximilian:*taking her free hand* How did you find me.

*He started coughin badly*

Sally: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Maximilian: Sally, I want you to leave this place.

Sally: Who's done this to you?

Maximilian: No time to explain! You must go, now!

Sally: I won't leave you!

*Suddenly a large hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around making her drop the torch in a puddle*

?: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Maximilian: Run, Sally!

*The room went dark and the only light came from a hole in the ceiling*

Sally: Who's there? Who are you?

?: The Master of this castle.

Sally: I've come for my Father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

?: THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE!

Sally: But, he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

?: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

*The figure started to leave*

Sally: There must be someway . . . Wait!

*The figure stopped and looked at her. She stepped closer until she was in the moonlight*

Sally: Take me instead.

?: You! You . . . would take his place?

Maximilian: Sally! No! You don't know what your doing!

Sally: If I did, would you let him go?

?: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.

Sally: Come into the light.

*The figure stepped forward. With every step Sally's eyes grew wider, until his true form was seen. He looked like a hedgehog, only he was slightly larger. He had long muscular arms, claws, fangs, his skin was light blue colored, his fur was dark blue, he had patches of gray fur on his wrists, white fur on the tips of his quills, and his eyes were emeald green. He was wearing green pants (ripped at the ends) and a long blue cape. Sally gasped and turned back to her Father*

Maximilian: No, Sally! I won't let you do this!

*She gave him a sad look and walked up to the Beast*

Sally: You have my word.

Beast: Done!

*As he went to unlock the cell, Sally fell to her knees, covered her face with her hands and cried. Maximilian (now free) ran to her side*

Maximilian: No, Sally. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life . . .

*Then, the Beast grabbed his arm and dragged him away*

Sally: Wait!

Maximilian: Sally!

Sally: Wait!

*The Beast dragged Maximilian outside*

Maximilian: No, please spare my Daughter! Please!

Beast: She's no longer your concern! *he threw Maximilian inside a palanquin (carriage)* Take him to the village.

*The palanquin pulled itself free from the roots keeping it in place and walked away*

Maximilian: Please, let me out! Let me out! Please! Please!

* * *

*From one of the towers, Sally watched with tears in her eyes. The Beast was coming back up the stairs*

Antoine: Master?

Beast: What!

Antoine: Since ze girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking zat you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.

*The Beast just growled at him*

Antoine: Zen again, maybe not.

*The Beast entered the room and saw Sally curled up in one corner crying*

Sally: You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again! I didn't get to say goodbye.

*The Beast started feeling guilty*

Beast: I'll show you to your room.

Sally: My room? But I thought . . .

Beast: You wanna . . . You wanna stay in the tower?

Sally: No.

Beast: Then follow me.

* * *

*Holding Antoine in one hand, the Beast lead her down a hallway lined with terrifying gargoyles. Sally was feeling more scared with every step. She stopped for a moment and ran to catch up with the Beast. He looked over his shoulder and saw a single tear go down Sally's face. It made him feel worse*

Antoine:*whispering* Say something to her.

Beast:*nervous* I . . . uhm . . . hope you like it here. *Antoine motioned for him to continue* The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere

Sally: What's in the West Wing?

Beast: It's forbidden!

*Sally flinched. Then he continued down the hall. Sally followed. Soon they came to a beautiful room with a four post bed (red curtains & blue sheets) and a large white wardrobe*

Beast: Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you.

Antoine :*whispering* Dinner. Invite her to dinner.

Beast: You . . . will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

*With that he slammed the door. Now alone, Sally finally broke down. She threw herself on the bed and cried as a blizzard howled outside*


	7. Scourge

Scourge

* * *

*Back at the village, the blizzard was just as bad there. In fact, half the village was at the tavern, having a grand old time. All except Scourge, who was sitting in front of the fireplace in his fur armchair, angry that Sally had rejected and embarrassed him*

Scourge: Who does she think she is?! That girl has tangled with the wrong hedgehog! No one says no to Scourge!

*Miles walked up behind him holding two mugs of beer*

Miles: Darn right!

Scourge: Dismissed. Rejected. *he grabbed both mugs from Miles* Publicly humiliated. Why it's more than I can bear!

*He threw the mugs into the fireplace*

Miles: More beer!

Scourge:*turning away from Miles* What for. Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Miles: Who you! Never. *Scourge turned away from him again* Scourge, you've got to pull yourself together.

*Miles singing*

Gosh it disturbs me

To see you, Scourge

Looking so down in the dumps

*He tried to force Scourge to smile, but that just earned him a punch in the face. He landed on a table where a huge brown male gorilla, a green male frog, a tan male lynx, and a blue male hawk were all sitting*

Every guy here'd love

To be you, Scourge

*The four males cheered and lifted their mugs in toast, but Scourge just turned his chair back to the fireplace*

Even when taking

Your lumps

There's no man in town

As admired as you

You're everyone's

Favorite guy

Everyone's awed

And inspired by you

And it's not very

Hard to see why

*Fiona, Honey, & Wave all glomped on the hedgehog. Fiona was sitting on the arm of his chair, Wave was hanging on his arm, and Honey was sitting at his feet*

No one's

Slick as Scourge

No one's

Quick as Scourge

No one's neck's as

Incredibly thick as

Scourge's

For there's no man in

Town half as manly

He motioned to a portrait of Scourge over the fireplace*

Perfect, a pure

Paragon

*He started stepping on the lynx, hawk, and gorilla's heads*

You can ask any

Tom, Dick, or Stanly

And they'll tell

You whose team

They'd prefer to be on

*The four males grabbed him and joined him*

*Miles, Lightning, Predator, Simian, & Flying singing*

No one's

Been like Scourge

A king pin like Scourge

*Miles singing*

No one's

Got a swell cleft

In his chin like Scourge

*Scourge singing*

As a specimen

Yes, I'm

Intimidating

*All singing*

My what a guy,

That Scourge!

Give five "hurrahs"

Give twelve "hip-hips"

*Miles singing*

Scourge is the best

And the rest is all drips

*Without realising it, he had accidentally splashed Scourge with the beer from his mug and that got him rocketed in the air by a punch from Scourge. Then Scourge started wrestling with Lightning, Predator, Simian, & Flying. He even bit Simian on the leg*

*All singing*

No one

Fights like Scourge

Douses lights like Scourge

*Simian singing*

In a wrestling match

Nobody bites like Scourge!

*Fiona, Honey, & Wave singing*

For there's no one

As burly and brawny

*Scourge then lifted the bench they were sitting on, with them still on it*

*Scourge singing*

As you see

I've got biceps

To spare

*Miles singing*

Not a bit of him's

Scraggly or scrawny

*Scourge then dropped the bench on top of him*

*Scourge singing*

That's right!

And every last

Inch of me's

covered with spines

*Pretty soon he lost a game of chess which resulted in him knocking away the board*

*All singing*

No one

Hits like Scourge

Matches wits like Scourge

*Scourge then took a bit out of a leather belt*

*Miles singing*

In a spitting match

Nobody spits like Scourge

*Scourge singing*

I'm especially good

At expepactorating

Ptooie

*All singing*

10 points for Scourge

*The chunk of leather went flying, bouncing around the room until it landed in the spittoon Miles was holding*

*Scourge singing*

When I was lad I ate

4 dozen eggs

Every morning to

Help me get large

And now that I'm grown

I eat 5 dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size

Of a barge!

*He then shot his gun three times at a beer barrel*

*All singing*

No one

Shoots like Scourge

Makes those beauts

Like Scourge

*Miles singing*

Then goes

Tromping around

Wearing boots

Like Scourge

*Scourge singing*

I use antlers

In all of my

Decorating

*All singing*

My what a guy

Scourge

*Simian, Predator, Lightning, and Flying all lifted Scourge's chair with him in it and carryed it a few inches before dropping him on top of Miles. The whole tavern burst with cheers just before Maximilian burst in through the front door*

Maximilian: Help! Someone help me!

*Everyone froze and looked at the door*

Storm: Max?

(I'm skipping to the song because I don't like bullying. Just watch the scene in the 1991 movie scene to get the idea)

Lightning: Crazy old Max.

Predator:*chuckles* He's always good for a laugh!

*They walked by Scourge who just sat in his chair thinking*

Scourge: Crazy old Max, hmm? Crazy old Max, hmm?

*A smirk grew on his face and he turned to Miles who was still under his chair*

*Scourge singing*

Miles, I'm afraid

I've been thinking

Miles: A dangerous pastime.

I know

But that wacky old

Coot is Sally's Father

And his sanity's only so-so

Now the wheels in my head

Have been turning

Since I looked at

That looney old man

See I promised myself

I'd be married to Sally

And right now

I'm evolving a plan

*He pulled Miles close and started whispering in his ear. Lightning, Predator, Simian, & Flying all leaned in to hear*

Scourge: If I . . .

Miles: Yes?

Scourge: Then we . . .

Miles: No, would she?

Scourge: Guess!

Miles: Now, I get it!

Scourge & Miles: Let's go!

*They started dancing together*

*Scourge & Miles singing*

No one

Plots like Scourge

*Scourge singing*

Takes cheap shots like Scourge

*Miles singing*

Plans to persecute harmless

Crackpots like Scourge

*All singing*

So his marriage

We soon'll be celebrating

My what a guy,

Scourge!

*Outside the tavern, in the blizzard, Maximilian stood by the fountain*

Maximilian: Will no one help me?!


	8. Be Our GuestForbiddenDays in the Sun

Be Our Guest/Forbidden/Days in the Sun

(Long chapter ahead)

* * *

*Back at the castle, Sally continued to cry on her bed until she heard a knock at the door*

Sally: W-who is it?

Vanilla: Miss Vanilla, dear.

*Sally opened the door and she was surprised to see not a person, but a talking teapot, teacup, a moving creamer and sugar bowl. All four were on a tea cart that was moving on it's own*

Vanilla: I thought you might like a spot of tea.

Sally: But . . . you're . . . your . . .

*She started backing up slowly until she bumped into a white wardrobe which had the face of a female bat with green eyes and a pink heart on the doors*

Rouge: Oh! Careful!

Sally: This is impossible . . .

*Rouge leaned on the bed, lifting the matress a little*

Rouge: I know it is, but here we are!

Cream: Told you she was pretty, Mother, didn't I?

Vanilla: All right, Cream. Now that'll do. *she poured the tea in the cup and the creamer & sugar bowl did their job* Slowly, now don't spill.

*Sally picked up the cup and took a tiny sip*

Sally: Thank you.

Cream: Wanna see me do a trick?

*She took a deep breath and made bubbles in the tea*

Vanilla: Cream!

Cream: Oops. Sorry.

Vanilla:*to Sally* That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Rouge: We all think so.

Sally: *tears forming* But I've lost my Father . . . My dreams . . . Everything.

Vanilla: Cheer up, child. It'll turn put all right in the end. You'll see. Oops! Look at me, jabbering on when there's a supper to get on the table. Cream!

Cream: Bye!

*And with that said, they left were gone*

Rouge: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers. *she opened her doors and a couple moths flew out. she blushed and closed her doors* Oh! How embarrassing. *she opened her doors again and pulled out a red dress* Ah! Here we are. You'll look ravishing in this one!

*Sally just pushed the dress back inside*

Sally: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

Rouge: Oh, but you must!

*Another knock was heard and Knuckles entered the room*

Knuckles: Ahem! Dinner is served.

* * *

*Downstairs, in the dinning room, the Beast was pacing on all fours in front of the fireplace. Antoine and Vanilla were on the mantle*

Beast: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!

Vanilla: Oh, try to be patient, Master. The girl has lost her Father and her freedom all in one day.

Antoine: Uh, Master? Have you thought zat, perhaps, zis girl could be ze one to break ze spell?

Beast: Of course I have! I'm not a fool.

Antoine: Good. You fall in love with her. She falls in love with you and "Poof" ze spell is broken! We'll be normal again by midnight!

Vanilla: Oh, it's not that easy, Antoine. These things take time.

Antoine: But ze rose has already begun to wilt.

Beast: It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm so . . . WELL, LOOK AT ME!

*The two servants looked at each other. Unsure what to say*

Vanilla: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Beast: I don't know how.

*Vanilla frowned and hopped from the mantle to the table*

Vanilla: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!

*Antoine appeared next to her*

Antoine: Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing debonair smile! Come, come. She me ze smile.

*The Beast gave him an awkward toothy grin*

Vanilla: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Antoine: Impress her with your rapier wit.

Vanilla: But be gentle.

Antoine: Shower her with compliments.

Vanilla: But be sincer.

Antoine: And above all . . .

*Overwhelmed, the Beast covered his ears*

Antoine & Vanilla: YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!

*Just then, the door handle jingled*

Antoine: Here she is!

*The Beast started getting nervous, until the door opened, revealing just Knuckles*

Knuckles:*smiling nervously* Uh . . . Good evening.

*The Beast grunted in annoyance*

Beast: Well, where is she?

Knuckles:*getting more nervous* Who? Oh! Ah, ah . . . The girl. Yes, the . . . ah . . . girl . . . Well, actually, she's in the process of . . . Ah . . . Uhm . . . Circumstances being what they are . . . Ah . . . she's not coming.

*After a few seconds of silence, the Beast snapped*

Beast: WHAT?!

*He burst through the doors and ran up the stairs with the three servants hot on his tail*

Knuckles: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's no be hasty!

*The Beast slid in front of Sally's bedroom doors and pounded on the three times*

Beast: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!

*The three servants looked dismayed*

Sally:*off-screen* I'm not hungry!

Beast: YOU'LL COME OUT OF THERE OR I'LL . . . I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!

Antoine: Master, I could be wrong, but zat may not be ze best way to win ze girl's affections.

Knuckles: Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Beast:* whispering* But she is being so . . . difficult!

Vanilla: Gently, gently.

*The Beast huffed a growl*

Beast: Will you come down to dinner?

Sally:*off-screen* No!

*The Beast pointed a finger at the doors*

Knuckles: Suave. Genteel.

Beast:*through gritted teeth* It would give me great pleasure of you would join me for dinner.

Knuckles : Ahem, we say "Please."

Beast: . . . Please.

Sally:*off-screen* No, thank you!

Beast: You can't stay in there forever!

Sally:*off-screen* Yes I can!

Beast: Fine! Then go ahead and STAAAAAARVE! *he then turned to the three servants* If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

*And with that, he stormed off*

Vanilla: Oh dear, that didn't go very well at all, did ir.

Knuckles: Antoine, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there's the slightest change.

Antoine: You can count on me, mon capitan.

Knuckles: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.

* * *

*The Beast burst into a completely trashed bedroom. He went to an open balcony where the enchanted rose sat on a table under a glass cover*

Beast: I ask nicely and she refuses! Wh-what does she want does she want me to do? Beg?!

*He picked up a silver hand mirror next that was next to the rose*

Beast: Show me the girl.

*The mirror glowed green and an image of Sally talking to Rouge appeared*

Rouge: The master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

Sally: I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!

*The Beast sighed sadly and placed the mirror next to the rose*

Beast: I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything . . . but a monster.

*A petal fell from the rose as the Beast silently grieved*

Beast: It's hopeless.

* * *

*A few hours later, Sally peeked out of her bedroom doors. After she saw the coast was clear, she made her way quietly down the hallway. She didn't notice three lights behind one of the moving curtains*

?:*off-screen* Oh, no!

?:*off-screen* Oh, yes!

?:*off-screen* Oh, no!

?:*off-screen* Oh, yes, yes, yes!

*Bunnie came out from behind the curtains, followed by Antoine*

Bunnie: Ah've been burnt by you before, Sugah - Twan.

*Antoine wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her, but when he saw Sally turning a corner halfway down the hall, he gasped and dropped Bunnie*

Antoine: Zut alors! She has emerged!

* * *

*In the kitchen, Vanilla was getting Cream ready for bed*

Vanilla: Come along, Cream, it's time for bed.

Cream:*yawning* But I'm not sleepy.

Vanilla: Yes you are.

Cream: No I'm not.

*Just as Vanilla closed the cabinet door, she heard a loud clang. She turned towards a green metal stove that resembled a crocodile wearing a chef's hat*

Vector: I work and I slave all day long and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

Vanilla: Now, Vector. It's been a long night for all of us.

Knuckles: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the Master did say "Please."

Vanilla: But if he doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the -

*She was interrupted by the kitchen door opening and Sally stepping inside*

Knuckles: Splendid to see you out and about, miss. *Sally bent down to meet him* I am Knuckles, head of the household. *he was about to take her hand when Antoine slid in front of him and took it instead* This is Antoine.

Antoine: Enchantee, cheri.

*He bowed and started kissing her hand*

Knuckles: If there's *he started pushing Antoine out of the way* (Stop that!) anything we can do (Please) to make your stay more comfortable . . . *he got Antoine out of the way, but that only resulted in his hand getting burnt again* **OW!**

Sally: I am a little hungry.

Vanilla: You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire! *at every command, the kitchen sprang to life* Break out the silver, wake the china!

Knuckles: Remember what the Master said!

Vanilla: Oh, pish posh! I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.

Knuckles: Oh all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then -

*Antoine stepped in front of him*

Antoine: Knuckles, I am surprised at you. She is not a prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. Right zis way, Mademoiselle.

Knuckles: Well just keep it down. If the Master finds out about this, it'll our necks!

*He ran toward Antoine, who was leading Sally out the door*

Antoine: Of course, of course. But what is dinner with out a little . . . music.

*He let the door slam into Knuckles, who went flying backwards into a bowl of batter)

Knuckles: **MUSIC!?**

* * *

*In the grand dinning room, Sally stood at one end of the long table while Antoine stood in the middle with a spotlight on him*

Antoine: Mon cher, Mademoiselle. It is with greatest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, *a chair came up behind Sally and she sat down* Let us pull up a chair *carts of food eagerly waited in the kitchen for their queue* as the dinning room proudly presents . . . *another spotlight shined on the trays of food* Your dinner.

*Sally's eyes widened in amazement*

*Antoine singing*

Be . . .

Our . . .

Guest

Be our guest

Put our service to ze test

Tie your napkin 'round

your neck, cherie

and we'll provide the rest

*The chair was about to do that when Sally took the napkin and put it on her lap. A bowl of soup was poured for her about Antoine brought her a plate of appetizers*

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try ze gray stuff

It's delicious

Dont believe me

Ask ze dishes

*A cabinet opened and the plates inside began dancing*

Zey can sing,

zey can dance

After all, Miss

This is France

And a dinner here is never

second best

*He brought Sally a menu. She looked for a few seconds, then Antoine took it away to show her the food*

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

*Knuckles poked his head out of the pudding only to get burned by Antoine*

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flare

A culinary cabaret

Your alone

And your scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's enteraining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow

Candlesticks

*The other servants started joining in*

*All singing*

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

*Antoine & Servants singing*

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest

If your stressed

It's fine dinning we suggest

*After Knuckles finished cleaning himself up, he got worried over all the noise and tried to make everyone quiet*

*All singing*

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

*Suddenly, Knuckles found himself in a blue spotlight. He smiled nervously and tried to shuffle away, but Antoine stopped him. Two salt shakers started making it snow*

*Antoine singing*

Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's

Not serving

He's not whole

Without a soul to

Wait upon

Ah, zose good old

When we were useful . . .

Suddenly zose good old days

Are gone

Too long we'ver been rusting

Needing so much more

Zan dusting

Needing exercise,

A chance to use our skillz!

*He fell to the floor and grabbed Knuckles' leg. When let let go, Knuckles went flying, head first into a mold of green jelly. A few seconds later, he jumped onto a spoon. Catapulting Knuckles into the air*

Most days we just

Lay around ze castle

Flabby, fat, and lazy

You walked in and

Oops-a-daisy

*Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Vanilla was just as happy as everyone else*

*Vanilla singing*

It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive

Well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and

Thank the Lord

I've had the napkins

Freshey pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their

soft - shoein'

I'll be bubbling

I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes

Is that a spot

Clean it up

We want the

company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you our guest

*All singing*

She's our guest

She's our guest

She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your

Request

It's been years since

We've had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed,

We aim to please

While the candlelight's

Still glowing

Let us help you,

We'll keep going

*Antoine & Servants singing*

Course by course

One by one

Til you shout

"Enough I'm done!"

*Sally became surprised when a giant crystal chandelier lowered from the ceiling*

Then we'll sing you off to

Sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet

up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our

 **GUEST!**

*Sally clapped loudly*

Sally: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Knuckles: Thank you, thank you, Mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed.

Sally: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

Knuckles: Enchanted? *chuckles nervously* Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? *glares at Antoine* It was you, wasn't it!

*He and Antoine started to wrestle*

Sally: I figured it out myself. *they both froze and looked at her* I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Antoine: Oh! Would you like a tour?

Knuckles: Wait a second, wait a second! *grabs Antoine's arm* I'm not sure that's a good idea. *whispering* We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

Sally: Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

Knuckles:*getting flustered* Well actually . . . hehheh . . . Ah, yes, I do.

* * *

A little while later, Sally, Antoine, Knuckles, and the barking footstool were walking down a hallway lined with amor. While Knuckles explained the history of the castle, Sally was in awe of everything she saw. Every suit of armor she passed turned it's head to look at her*

Knuckles: Now then, where was I? *notices the suits of armor out of place* As you were! *the suits heads went back into place* Now, if I may draw your attention to the Flying buttresses above the . . . *notices Sally was gone* Mademoiselle?

*Sally was in front of a set of stairs leading to a dark part of the castle. Antoine and Knuckles rushed towards her and blocked her path*

Sally: What's up there?

Knuckles: Where? Up there? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

Sally: Oh, so that's the West Wing.

Antoine:*glares at Knuckles* Nice going.

*Sally looked up the stairs, her curiosity growing by the second*

Sally: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

Antoine: Hiding? Ze Master is hiding nothing!

*Sally went past them*

Sally: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.

*They blocked her again*

Knuckles: Perhaps Mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have some exquisite tapestries dating all the way back too . . .

*She just kept going*

Sally: Maybe later.

Antoine: Ze gardens, or ze library perhaps?

Sally: *getting interested* You have a library?

Knuckles: Oh yes! Indeed!

Antoine: With books!

Knuckles: Gads of books!

Antoine: Mountains of books!

Knuckles: Forests of books!

Antoine: Cascades! Swamps of books!

Knuckles: More than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject, by every author who ever set pen to paper. . .

*As they went down the hall, with the footstool close behind them, Sally decided to take the chance and explore. As she went up the stairs, she found herself down a dimly lite hallway, full of gargoyles and a broken mirror. Soon, she to two large double doors with one doorknob in the center. Sally hesitated for a moment, then opened one of the doors, to find herself in what looked like a mostly destroyed bedroom. Broken furniture and shredded drapes were everywhere. She entered the room and began exploring. At one point she almost knocked over a small table. After she put it back in place, she went further until she came to what looked like a bed. Then she turned and saw a large portrait of three hedgehogs. The first hedgehog was a male. He had blue fur/quills with brown, peach skin, & dark brown eyes. He was wearing (look up "Prince Bright" from "Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star" on the Wiki page. only imagine his jacket green) and wearing a gold crown. He had a scowl on his face. The second hedgehog was female. She had blue fur/quills with blonde hair, peach skin, & blue eyes. She was wearing (look up "Princess Lione" from "Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Star" on the Wiki page. only imagine the dress purple & pink), gold jewelry and diadem. She had a gentle smile on her face. In between them was a male hedgehog who looked about 5 years old. He was wearing (look up "Cosium Royal Family Portrait" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt"). He had colbat blue fur, peach skin, and emerald green eyes. His face was frowning. The faces of the adult male hedgehog and the child had claw marks on them. Only the female's face remained untouched. Just then, a red glow caught Sally's eye. She turned and saw, on the balcony, sitting on a small table, covered by a glass covering was a beautiful red rose. She went to take a closer look. She carefully removed the glass covering and gently put it on the floor. Just as she was as out to touch the roses petals, a dark shadow suddenly loomed over her. She turned around and there, standing behind her, was the Beast. He placed the covering back on the rose and growled at Sally*

Beast: Why did you come here?

Sally: . . . I'm sorry!

Beast: I warned you NEVER TO COME HERE!

Sally: I didn't mean any harm!

Beast: DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!

*He swung a fist at a small table, breaking it to pieces*

Sally: Please, stop!

Beast: GET OUT! GET OOOOOOUUUUUUT!

*Not needing to be told twice, Sally ran out as fast as she could. The Beast, realizing what he had done, hung his head in shame. Running down the stairs, leading to the entrance hall, Sally quickly put on her indigo cloak and ran past Antoine & Knuckles towards the door*

Antoine : Wha-Where are you going?!

Sally: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

*She openedthe door and snow blew in*

Knuckles: Oh, no! Please! Please, wait!

*But it was too late. Sally rode on Philipe's back through a blizzard. As they went through the forest, Philipe stopped when he heard a howl and soon they were both surrounded by a pack of wolfes. Sally turned Philipe around and the wolves gave chase. Mabel and Philipe went so fast, that they didn't realize they were going through a frozen lake. Some wolves drowned chasing them. As they made it to land, and other group of wolves ambused them. Frightened, Philipe bucked, throwing Sally off. Philipe's reins got caught on a branch. Sally looked up to see wolfes surrounding her horse. She grabbed a big stick and hit one of the wolfes with it. As she fought them off, she tried to get the reins loose from the tree. Soon, one wolf snapped her stick in half and another grabbed her cape, pulling her to the ground. She tried to get free, but a third wolf looked ready to pounce on her. She screamed, but before the wolf could attack, a large hand grabbed it and a loud roar was geard. It was the Beast. Despite being outnumbered he fought the wolfes until they ran off with their tails between their legs. Then he fell to the snowy ground, exhausted, and in pain. Sally turned to mount Philipe, but she stopped. Her head was telling her to run and leave him there, but her heart was telling her to stay and help him. Then she turned and ran towards him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder*

Sally: You have to help me. You have to stand.

*With her help, the Beast git on Philipe's back and they went back to the castle*

* * *

*Later, in the West Wing, the Beast was lying in bed and Sally was tending to his wounds, but he wasn't being cooperative*

Beast:*roaring* That hurts!

Sally: If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Beast: Well, if you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened.

Sally: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

Beast: Well, you shouldn't even be in here!

Sally: Well, you should learn to control your temper!

The Beast just scoffed and turned away. Mabel tried to clean his wounds again, but stopped*

Sally: Try to get some rest.

*She turned to the servants in the room*

Vanilla: Thank you, miss.

Antoine: We are eternally grateful.

Sally: Why do you care about him so much?

Vanilla: We've looked after him all his life.

Sally: But he's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing!

Vanilla: Your quite right there dear. You see, when the Master lost his Mother, and his cruel Father took that sweet innocent little boy and twisted him up to be just like him, we did nothing.

Antoine: Let him sleep.

*Sally took one more look at the Beast as she left the room with the servants. The Beast dreamed of the past. Of his Mother, who sat on the edge of his bed as she sang to him*

Bernadette: Rest now, my love.

*Bernadette singing*

Days in the Sun

When your life has barely begun

Not until my whole life is done

Could I ever leave you

*Suddenly, the dream changed into a nightmare, as he was now standing by his Mother's death bed and his Father pulled him away by his arms. He woke up as he heard piano music playing. In the ballroom, Knuckles sat by the window, looking at the moon, as he listened to the music of the piano*

*Knuckles singing*

Will I tremble again

To my dear ones gorgeous

Refrain

*Antoine and Bunnie danced together*

*Antoine & Bunnie singing*

Will you now forever

remain, out of reach

of my arms

*In the kitchen, Vanilla was putting Cream back to bed*

*Vanilla singing*

All those days in the sun,

What I'd give to relive

Just one

Cream: Good night, Mother.

undo what's done

and bring back the light

*Up in Sally's room, Rouge was daydreaming*

*Rouge singing*

Oh, I could sing

of the pain these dark

days bring

The spell we're under

Still it's the wonder

Of us I sing of tonight

*Sally sadly watched Rouge, then looked out the window*

*Sally singing*

How in the midst of

all this sorrow, can

so much hope and

love endure

I was innocent and

Certain now I'm

Wiser but unsure

I can't go back into

My childhood, one that

My Father made

Secure

I can feel a change

In me,

I'm stronger now but

Still not free

*The next morning, Sally was sitting on the Beast's bed, wiping his forhead with a wet cloth*

*Servants singing*

Days in the sun

Will return

We must believe,

As lovers do

That days in the sun

will come shining

through

*The Beast opened his eyes and watched Sally as she wet the cloth again and rang it out*

Beast: Why?

*Sally looked at him confused*

Sally: Why what?

Beast: Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? You could've just left me there and rode back to your precious Father. So why didn't you take that chance when you had it?

*Sally thought for a moment*

Sally: I don't know. I just . . . couldn't.

The Beast looked at her*

Beast: Sonic.

*Sally looked at him surprised*

Sally: What?

Sonic: My name is Sonic.

*Sally stared at him for a few seconds, then she smiled brightly at him. Sonic blushed and looked away shyly. Neither of them realized they were being watched from the door by the servants*

* * *

*That night, back at the village, Scourge and Miles were back at the tavern, meeting with a large mysterious figure*

?: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.

*Scourge threw a small bag of gold coins on the table in front of the figure, which was revealed to be a large brown wooly mammoth wearing a black trench coat over a white shirt with a black ribbon, red vest, black pants and shoes. He picked up a coin and rubbed it against his cheek*

Mogul: Aaah, I'm listening.

Scourge: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Sally. But she needs a little persuasion.

Miles:*chuckles* Turned him down flatter than a crepe!

*Scourge smacked him on the back of the head*

Scourge: Everyone knows her Father's a lunatic. He was in here last night raving about a beast in a castle. . .

Mogul: Maximilian is harmless.

*Scourge slammed his fist on the table*

Scourge: The point is Sally will do anything to keep him from being locked up*

Miles: Yeah, even marry HIM!

*Scourge raised his fist again, but Miles shielded himself with his mug*

Mogul: So you want me to throw her Father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you.

*Scourge smirked and Miles nodded*

Mogul: Oh, that is despicable. *he smirked and gripped the coin in his large fist* I love it!

* * *

*At Sally's cottage, Maximilian was packing his satchel*

Maximilian: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. Yes, I think that's everything. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow. I'll get her out of there!

*As he left the cottage, a carriage pulled up. Scourge and Miles entered the cottage*

Scourge: Sally! Max!

Miles: Oh well, guess it's not going to work after all.

*Scourge grabbed him by the collar, lifted him off the ground, and carried him outside*

Scourge: They have to come back, and when they do we'll be ready for them. Miles . . . *he threw Miles into a snowbank* Don't move from that spot until Sally and her Father come home.

*He got on the carriage and rode back to the village*

Miles: Aww, NUTS!

*He hit the side of the cottage and snow fell on top of him*


	9. SurprisesSomething There

Surprises/Something There

* * *

*The next morning, Sally was giving Philipe his exercise (she was wearing her indigo cloak over a green dress. same one from the 1991 movie). The footstool ran past her into a snowbank. Then he popped his head out and ran into Sally's open arms. Up on a balcony, the Beast was watching her with Antoine & Knuckles and listening to her laughter. It was like music to his ears*

Sonic: I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her. But what?

Knuckles: Well there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep . . .

Antoine: Ah, no, no! It has to be something special. Something that really sparks her interest . . . Wait a minute!

* * *

*A little bit later, Sally and the Beast stood in front of double doors at the end of a long hallway*

Sonic: Sally, there's something I want to show you. *he was about to open the doors, turned back to Sally* But first you have to close your eyes. *Sally gave him a suspicious look* It's a surprise.

*She closed her eyes. The Beast waved a hand in front of her face, then opened the doors. Then he took both her hands and led her into a dark room*

Sally: Can I open them?

Sonic: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

*He ran over to the large curtains and opened them*

Sally: Now can I open them?

Sonic: All right. Now.

*She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Everywhere she looked, there were shelves lined with books. More books than anyone could read in a lifetime*

Sally: I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life!

Sonic: You . . . like it?

Sally: It's wonderful!

Sonic: Then it's all yours.

*When Sally heard that, her smile grew wider and she took both his hands*

Sally: Oh, thank you so much!

*The servants were watching the whole thing unfold*

Vanilla: Oh, would you look at that?

Antoine: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Cream: What? What works?

Knuckles: It's very encouraging.

Bunnie: Ain't this excitn'?

Cream: I didn't see anything.

Vanilla: Come along, Cream. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

Cream: But what are they talkingabout? What's going on? Come on, Mother!

* * *

*The next day, at breakfast, Sally sat at one end of the table, eating her porridge in small spoonfuls (she was wearing a new red dress. same one from the 1991 movie). While the Beast sat at the other end, snarfing down his food like there was no tomorrow. Sally looked away, a little embarrassed. The Beast tried to use a spoon, but that also failed miserably. Cream giggled at the sight, but stopped when Vanilla gave her a scolding look. Getting an idea, Sally placed down her spoon and picked up her bowl. The Beast copied her actions and they ate their porridge*

* * *

Later that day, Sally and the Beast were feeding flickys out in the courtyard (she was wearing a red cloak over her new dress). Sally put a handful of bread in the Beast's hands*

*Sally singing*

There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse

and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so unsure.

I wonder why I didn't

see it there before

*The Beast wasn't having much luck feeding the flickys, so Sally decided to help him. She gently placed his hands on the ground and created a small trail for a little blue flicky. It hopped into the Beast's hands and he smiled*

*Sonic singing*

She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched

she didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me

that way before

*Their eyes met. Feeling shy, Sally hid behind a tree for a minute before coming out to see the Beast covered with flickys*

*Sally singing*

New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought

that this could be

True

That he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him

that I simply didn't see

*Just as the flickys flew away, a snowball hit the Beast in the face. He shook the snow off to see Sally standing next to a tree giggling. Smiling evily, he started to make a snowball the size of a pumpkin. The servants watched everything from the window*

Bunnie: Well, who'd have thought?

Vanilla, Well, bless my soul!

Knuckles: Well, who'd have known?

Antoine: Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Vanilla: It's so peculiar! Wait and see!

*Servants singing*

We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something

there that wasn't there before

*A little bit later, Sally and the Beast came back inside to enjoy a book in front of the fireplace. The servants watched them from the door*

Knuckles: And here's a thought. Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Cream: What?

Vanilla: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Creamv What's there, Mother?

Vanilla: SSSH! I'll tell you when your older.


	10. Paris of my Childhood

Paris of my Childhood

* * *

(This is my favorite part of the 2017 movie)

* * *

*A few days later, Sally was walking through the garden, in the snow, when she saw the Beast, sitting on a bench, reading a book*

Sally: What are you you reading?

*The Beast looked up, surprised to see her there*

Sonic:*closing the book* Nothing.

*She went over and sat next to him*

Sally: Guinevere and Lancelot.

Sonic: Well, actually . . . King Arthur and the Round Table. Knight and men and swords and things.

Sally: Still, it's a romance.

Sonic:*blushing in embarrassment* All right.

Sally: I never thanked you for saving my life.

Sonic: Well, I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.

*Sally giggled. They looked up when they heard the servants laughing from inside the castle*

Sally: They know how to have a good time.

Sonic: Yes. But when I enter the room, laughter dies.

Sally: Me too. The villagers say that I'm a funny girl, but I don't think they mean it as a compliment.

Sonic: I'm sorry. Your village sounds terrible.

Sally: Almost as lonely as your castle.

*They sat silently for a few seconds*

Sonic: What do you say we run away.

*Sally looked at him confused*

* * *

*Later, in the library, Sonic pulled out a gold book from one of the shelves*

Sonic: A little gift from the enchantress. *he opened the book and blew dust away* A book that truly allows you to escape.

*Sally looked at the open book and saw the pages glowing*

Sally: How amazing!

Sonic: It was her cruelest trick of all. It was just another curse. The outside world has mo place for a creature like me. *he looked at Sally* but it can for you. *he took her hand and placed it on the book* Think of the one place you've always wanted to see. Now find it in your mind's eye. Then feel it in your heart.

*Sally knew the one place she wanted to go more than anywhere else. She thought of her Mother. Suddenly, the book started to glow. A bright light engulfed them both and next thing they knew, they were in a tiny room inside a windmill*

Sonic: Where did you take us?

Sally: Paris.

Sonic: Oh, I love Paris. *he went over to the window* What would you like to see first? Notre Dame? The Champs - Elyees? No? Too touristy?

*Sally didn't seem to be listening as she looked around*

Sally: It's so much smaller than I imagined.

*She went over to a chair and picked up a sketch of a sleeping baby chipmunk*

*Sally singing*

This is the Paris of my childhood

These were the borders of my life

In this crumbling dusty attic

Where an artist loved his wife

*Sally turned to the bed*

Easy to remember

Harder to move on

Knowing the Paris of my childhood

Is gone

*The Beast watched her as she picked up a rose shaped rattle and sat down on an old bed*

Sonic: What happened to your Mother?

Sally: It was the one story Papa could never bring himself to tell. I knew better than to ask.

*The Beast noticed something on a chair. He walked over and picked it up*

Sonic: A doctor's mask. *Sally got up and walked over to him* Plague.

*Suddenly, a scene flashed before Sally's eyes. She could hear a baby crying and see a figure wearing a black robe and the mask standing over a bed where a female chipmunk lay looking very frail*

Dr. Quack: You must leave, now.

*Then she saw her Father, standing over the bed, speaking to her Mother*

Alicia: Please, quickly, before it takes her too.

*She kissed the rose rattle, as if sending one final kiss to her daughter. Maximilian then picked up the crying baby Sally. The scene ended as Sally kneeled by her old crib and cried*

Sonic: I'm so sorry.

*Sally looked at him*

Sally: Let's go home.

*The Beast nodded and they left*


	11. Normal Again

Normal Again

* * *

*The next night, all the servants were gathered in the main hall. The Beast had decided to throw a party to cheer Mabel up and he wanted everything to be perfect*

Knuckles: Right then, you all know why we're here. We have exactly 12 hours, 37 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man. *the table with the rose under the glass cover came in the room* Need I remind you, that if the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be boken! You all know your assignments. Half of you to the West Wing, half of you to the East Wing, the rest of you, come with me.

*They all scattered, except a few*

Antoine: Lighten up, Knuckles, and let nature take it's course.

Vanilla: It's obvious there's a spark between them.

Knuckles: Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames. They must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be normal again.

Antoine:*putting his arm around Knuckles* Ah . . . Normal again.

Vanilla: Normal again.

*Antoine put the minute hand on Knuckles' face to the 12*

Antoine: Yes . . . Think what that means.

*Knuckles shook as the bells in his head chimed*

*Antoine singing*

I'll be cooking again

Be good-looking again

*He wrapped his arms around Bunnie & Vanilla*

With a mademoiselle on each arm

When I'm normal again

Only normal again

Poised and polished

And gleaming with charm

I'll be courting again

Chic and sporting again

*Vanilla singing*

Which should cause several

Husbands alarm

*Antoine singing*

I'll hope down off this shelf

And toute de suite be myself

I can't wait to be normal again

* * *

*All over the castle, the servants were bursting with excitement*

*Servants singing*

When we're normal

Only normal again

When we're knick - knacks

And what - nots no more

When we're normal again

Good and normal again

*Rouge singing*

Ah, cherie

Won't it all be top drawer

I'll wear lipstick and rouge

And I won't be so huge

Why, I'll easily fit through that door

I'll exude savoir fair

I'll wear gowns

I'll have hair

It's my prayer

to be normal again

* * *

*At the stables*

*Knuckles & Vanilla singing*

When we're normal again

Only normal again

When the world once more

Starts making sense

Knuckles: I'll unwind for a change.

Antoine: Really? That'd be strange.

Knuckles: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?

*Knuckles singing*

In a shack by the sea

I'll sit back sipping tea

Let my early retirement commence

Far from fools made of wax

I'll get down to brass tacks

And relax

*Servants singing*

When I'm normal again

* * *

*Upstairs, the West Wing was getting thoroughly cleaned*

So sweep the dust from the floor

Let's let some light in the room

I can feel

I can tell

Someone might break the spell

Any day now

Shine up the brass

on the door

Alert the dustpan

And broom

If it all goes as planned

Our time may be

At hand

Any day now

Open the shutters

And let in some air

Vanilla singing: Put these here and pit those over there.

*Servants singing*

Sweep up the years

The sadness and tears

And throw them away

* * *

*The ballroom was getting mopped until the floor sparkled*

We'll be normal again

Only normal again

When the girl finally sets us all free

Cheeks a-bloomin' again

We'll resume our long-lost

Joie de vivre

We'll be playin' again

Holidayin' again

And we're praying it's A.S.A.P

We will push

We will shove

They will both fall in love

And we'll finally be normal again

* * *

*In the library, Sally was reading to the Beast*

Sally: There never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.

Sonic: Could you read it again?

Sally: Well here, *hands him the book* you read it to me.

Sonic:*unsure* Um . . . Alright . . . *he opened the book* l . . . I can't

Sally: You mean you never learned.

Sonic: I learned . . . A little, it's just been so long.

Sally: Well, here, I'll help you, let's start here

Sonic: T-tw-o . . . ?

Sally: Two.

Sonic: Two . . . I knew that . . . Two households . . .

* * *

*Outside, the garden was getting spruced up*

*Servants singing*

We'll be dancing again

We'll be twirling again

We'll be whirling around with such ease

When we're normal again

Only normal again

We'll go waltzing again

Old one-two-threes

We'll be floating again

We'll be gliding again

Stepping, striding as fine

As you please

Like a real Mobian does

I'll be all that I was

On that glorious morn

when we're finally reborn

And we're all of us

Normal again!

* * *

If anyone has any tips on how I can add my own characters to a franchise, please, tell me


	12. Tale as old as TimeEvermore

Tale as Old as Time/Evermore

* * *

*The Beast was now in his bedroom getting ready for tonight's party. The purple coatrack was giving him a bath*

Antoine: Tonight is ze night!

*The coatrack dumped a bucket of warm water over the Beast's head*

Sonic: I'm not sure I can do this . . .

Antoine:*pointing to the rose* You don't have time to be timid! You must be bold, daring!

Sonic: Bold! Daring!

*He shook his body to get rid of the exess water. Doing so, completely drenched Antoine*

Antoine: Zere will be music. Romantic candelight. Provided by myself.*the coatrack was now drying the Beast off* And when ze moment is right, you confess your love.

Sonic: Yes, I con . . . I . . . No, I can't.

Antoine: You care for ze girl don't you?

*The coatrack was now giving the Beast a trim*

Sonic: More than anything.

Antoine: Zen you must tell her.

The coatrack finished*

Antoine: Voila! Oh, you look so . . .

*The Beast now had red bows in his quills*

Sonic: Stupid.

Antoine: Not quite ze word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off ze top.

*The coatrack fixed the Beast's quills. Just as they finished, Knuckles came in*

Knuckles: A-EHM! Your lady awaits.

* * *

*Sally came down one side of the stairs wearing (look up Queen of Corona by Saoirse-Rose on DeviantArt). She had a pink headband in her hair. On the other side the Beast stood at the door wearing his usual formal suit (see Prologue if you forgot). Then he cleared his throat and went down the stairs. They met face to face and bowed to each other. Then arm in arm, they went down the stairs*

*Vanilla singing*

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly

They were now in the dining room having dinner. The Beast was eating slowly and using a spoon. The coatrack was playing the violin. Sally got up from her chair, took the Beast's paws and lead him to the ballroom. She then guided his paws to their proper place and they danced*

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

*The couple exited the ballroom and onto the balcony*

Vanilla: Off to bed now, Cream. It's past your bedtime. *kissed Cream's forhead* Good night, sweetie.

*Cream hopped off the table they were on and went into the kitchen, but peeked back in to watch Sally and the Beast. They were now sitting on the balcony railing, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes*

Sonic: Sally? Are you happy here with me?

Sally: Yes.

*She then frowned sadly and looked into the starry night sky*

Sonic: What is it?

Sally: If only I could see my Father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.

*The Beast thought for a moment and then looked at her*

Sonic: There is a way.

* * *

*They were now in the West Wing. The Beast handed Sally the silver hand mirror*

Sonic: This is another gift from the Enchantress. It will show you anything you wish to see.

*Sally took the mirror*

Sally: I'd like to see my Father . . . Please.

*The mirror glowed bright and she closed her eyes. When she looked back, she saw Maximilian collapsed on the ground in the woods, coughing violently*

Sally: Papa! Oh no! He's sick! He may be dying and he's all alone!

*The Beast looked at the rose and made a decision*

Sonic: Then you must go to him.

Sally: What are you saying?

Sonic: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

Sally: You mean . . . I'm free

Sonic: Yes.

Sally: Oh, thank you. Hold on Papa, I'm on my way.

*She handed the mirror back to the Beast, but he stopped her*

Sonic: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

Sally: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

*As she left the room, Knuckles was coming in*

Knuckles: Well, Your Highness, I must say everything is going just swimmingly. I knew you had it in you.

Sonic: I let her go.

Knuckles: Yes, yes, splen . . . You . . . What? How could you do that?

Sonic: I had too.

Knuckles: Well, yes, but-but-but . . . why?

Sonic: Because . . . I love her.

* * *

Servants: HE DID WHAT?!

Knuckles: Yes . . . I'm afraid it's true.

Cream: She's going away?

Antoine: But he was so close.

Vanilla: After all this time . . . He's finally learned to love.

Antoine: Zat's it zen! Zat should break ze spell!

Vanilla: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Knuckles: And now it's too late.

*No one noticed Cream leaving the room*

* * *

*Later, the Beast watched Sally ride away on Philipe (she was now back in her regular clothes and indigo cloak). He roared in sadness, which joined the howling wind. He then went to the rose*

*Sonic singing*

I was the one

who had it all

I was the master

of my fate

I never needed

anybody in my life

I learned the truth

too late

I'll never shake away

the pain

I close my eyes

but she's still there

I let her steal into

my melancholy heart

It's more than I

can bear

Now I know

she'll never leave me

even as she

runs away

She will still

torment me

calm me

hurt me

move me

come what may

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself

She'll walk right in

and be with me for Evermore

I rage against the trails of love

I curse the fading of the light

Though she's already flown so far

beyond my reach

She's never out of sight

Now I know she'll never

leave me

Even as she fades from view

She will still inspire me

Be apart

Of everything I do

Wasting in my lonely tower

Waiting by an open door

I'll fool myself,

She'll walk right in

And as the long

long night begin

I'll think of all that might have been

Waiting here

for Evermore


	13. Kill the Beast

Kill the Beast

* * *

*Sally rode through the forest, searching for Maximilian*

Sally: Papa! Papa!

*She gasped when she saw Maximilian lying face down in the snow, unconscious. Soon, they were going up the stairs, into their cottage. Neither of them noticed the odd looking snowman next to the stairs. The snow was shaken off revealing Miles*

Miles: They're back!

*With that said, he ran back to the village to tell Scourge*

* * *

*With a groan, Maximilian slowly woke up. He was now lying in bed wearing a white nightshirt. The first thing he saw was the blurry sight of his Daughter*

Lawrence: S-Sally . . .?

Sally: Shhh . . . It's all right, Papa. I'm home.

*Maximilian sat up and they hugged each other tightly*

Maximilian: I thought I'd never see you again!

Sally: I missed you so much.

*Maximilian pulled away from her and pit his hands on her shoulders*

Maximilian: But the Beast? How did you escape?

Sally: I didn't escape Papa, he . . . he let me go.

Maximilian That horrible Beast?

Sally: But he's different now, Papa. He's changed somehow . . .

*Suddenly, rustling was heardfrom one of the saddle bags, it fell over, and with the mirror, out came Cream. She hopped over to Maximilian's open hand*

Cream: Hi!

Sally: Oh! A stowaway.

Maximilian: Why, hello there, little one. I didn't think I'd ever see you again.

Cream:*turning to Sally* Miss Sally, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Sally: Oh, Cream, of course I do, it's just -

*A sudden knock was heard st the door. She opened it and became worried when she was greeted by Mammoth Mogul's large stature*

Sally: May I help you?

Mogul: I've come to collect your Father.

Mabel: My Father?

Mogul: Do not fret, young lady. We'll take good care of him.

*He stepped to the side to reveal a covered wagon that said "Asylum D'Loons" on the side with most of the village around it, carrying torches. Sally gasped*

Sally: My Father's not crazy!

Miles: He was raving like a lunatic! *to the villagers* We all heard him, didn't we?

*They all shouted in agreement. Scourge was leaning against to the cottage, smirking. A muscular brown water buffalo and a muscular walrus with a scar over one eye came out of the wagon*

Sally: No, I won't let you!

Maximilian:*coming out of the cottage* Sally?

Miles: Max, tell us again, old man, just how big was the Beast?

Maximilian: H-He was enormous! *Miles giggled* I'd say 8, no, more like 10 feet . . .

Miles:*laughing* Well, you don't get much crazier then that!

*The crowd laughed with him*

Maximilian: It's true I tell you!

Miles: Get him out of here!

*The water buffalo and the walrus grabbed Maximilian by the arms and began dragging him to the wagon*

Maximilian: Let go of me!

Sally:*grabbing Mogul's arm* No! You can't do this!

*The mammoth just brushed her off*

Scourge: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Sally. It's a real shame about your Father.

Sally:*grabbing his arms* You know he's not crazy, Scourge.

Scourge: Hmm . . . I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding . . . if . . .

Sally: If what?

Scourge: If you marry me.

Sally: What?!

Scourge:*wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer* One little word, Sally, that's all it takes.

Sally:*pushing him away* NEVER!

Scourge: Have it your way.

Lawrence: Sally! *she ran inside the cottage* Let go of me!

*She came back out holding the silver hand mirror*

Sally: My Father's not crazy and I can prove it! *to the mirror* SHOW ME SONIC!

*Raising the mirror high, she showed the image of the Beast to the crowd. They all gasped and screamed in fear. Even Scourge was surprised*

Woman: Is it dangerous?!

Sally: Oh no, he'd never hurt anyone! Please, I know he looks vicious, *she looked at the image of the Beast with a warm smile* but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

*Scourge grabbed her shoulder and she turned to him*

Scourge: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.

Sally:*backing away* He's no monster, Scourge. You are!

*His face twisted into one of jealousy and anger. He snatched the mirror from her*

Scourge: She's as crazy as the old man. The Beast will make off with your children! *children screamed and clung to their Parents* He'll come after them in the night!

Sally: No!

Scourge: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST!

*The crowd cheered*

Man: We're not safe until he's dead.

Man 2: He'll come stalking us at night.

Woman 2: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite.

Man 3: He'll reek havoc on our village if we let him wander free.

*Scourge singing*

So it's time to take

some action boys

It's time to follow me

*He lit a nearby haystack on fire and then started tormenting Miles*

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness

and the shadows

It's a nightmare

But it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the drawbridge

of a castle

And there's something

truly terrible inside

It's a Beast

He's got fangs

razor sharp ones

Massive paws

Killer claws

for the feed

Hear him roar!

See him foam

But we're not coming home

'til he's dead

Good and dead

KILL THE BEAST!

*Sally ran to him and grabbed his arm*

Sally: No! I won't let you do this!

*With his other hand, Scourge grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly*

Scourge: If your not with us, your against us. Bring the old man!

*Flying and Lightning opened the doors to the basement. Simian and Predator threw Lawrence inside*

Maximilian: Get your hands off me!

Scourge: We can't have them running off to warn the creature!

*He threw Sally inside and she landed on the ground. She quickly rushed for the doors, only for them to be slammed and locked. The last thing she saw was Scourge winking smugly at her*

Sally:*banging her hands against the doors* Let us out!

Scourge: We'll rid the village of this beast! Who's with me?!

Man 4: I am!

Man 5: I am!

Man 6: I am!

*Men singing*

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Scourge: Throw your courage to the sticking place!

We're counting on Scourge

to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a

haunted castle

something's lurking

that you don't

see every day

It's a Beast

One as tall

as a mountain

We won't rest

til he's good and

deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord

And here we go

Scourge: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

* * *

*Meanwhile, Sally was trying to break out of the basement*

Sally: I have to warn Sonic. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do?

Maximilian :*hugging her* Now, now. We'll think of something. But I don't understand, why?

*Sally reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the rose shaped rattle. Maximilian's eyes widened with shock*

Maximilian: Where did you . . .

Sally: He took me there. I know what happened to Mama

*Maximilian lowered his head*

Maximilian: Then you know why I had to leave her there. I had to protect you. I've always tried to protect you. Probably too much . . .

Sally: I understand.

*Cream watched the whole thing from a window. She knew she had to help. She then turned and found just the thing Lawrence's invention*

Cream: Ah!

* * *

*Men singing*

We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is

Mysterious at least

*They cut down a large tree to knock down the door*

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Saves your children

And your wives

We'll save our village

And our lives

We'll kill the Beast

* * *

At the castle, the servants were having a meeting*

Knuckles: I knew it! I knew it was stupid to get our hopes up.

Antoine: Maybe eet would have been better if she'd never come at all.

*The footstool barked and ran to the window*

Antoine: Could eet be?

Vanilla: Is it she?

*They looked out the window and saw the mob, with Scourge at the front*

Antoine: Sacre bleu! Invaders!

Knuckles: Intruders!

Vanilla: And they have the mirror!

Knucklesv Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?!

*They ran out of the room*

* * *

Scourge:*to the mob* Take whatever booty you can find, but remember! THE BEAST IS MINE!

* * *

*Servants singing*

Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching

Into battle

Unafraid although

The danger just increased

* * *

*Men singing*

Raise the flag,

Sing the song!

Here we come

We're fifty strong

And fifty frenchmen

Can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast

* * *

*Vanilla went up to the West Wing, where the Beast was looking at the rose, depressed. He was wearing (look up "Prince Sonic - Cosium Outfits - Casual Outfit" by "LiyuConberma" on "DeviantArt")*

Vanilla: Pardon me, Master . . .?

Sonic: Leave me in peace.

Vanilla: But sir, the castle is under attack!

* * *

Men: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!

* * *

*Inside, the servants were trying to hold the door*

Antoine: Zis isn't working,

Bunnie: Oh, Suger-Twan, we hav' to do somethin'!

Antoine: Wait! I know!

* * *

Men: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!

* * *

Vanilla: What should we do, Master?

Sonic: It doesn't matter now . . . Just let them come.

* * *

Men: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!

*The mob broke through the doors. They were surprised to find the furniture arranged in a strange way. As they made their way in, Miles grabbed Antoine for a little more light*

Antoine: NOW!

*With that, the lights came on and the servants attacked the mob. Scourge went up the stairs when no one was watching*

* * *

*Back at the cottage, Cream was trying to get Maximilian's invention started*

Cream: Yes! *she pulled a cord and the machine started to move* Here we go!

*As the machine moved. It went towards the basement doors*

Maximilian: What the devil? *as the machine got closer, he started to panic. he grabbed Sally's arm* SALLY, LOOK OUT!

*As they hid behind some crates, the machine chopped up the doors, fell in and exploded. Sally and Maximilian peered over the crates to find the machine destroyed and Cream hanging by a spring*

Cream: You guys gotta try this thing.

* * *

*At the castle, the battle was still going on. Scourge was searching the upstairs rooms for the Beast*

* * *

*Sally rode on Philipe's back as he ran through the forest towards the castle*

* * *

*The servants kept fight until the last of the mob fled in fear. The servants cheered in triumph*

Knuckles: And stay out!

*But no one realized that one still remained*


	14. Rooftop FightFinale

Rooftop Fight/Finale

* * *

*Scourge opened the door to the West Wing and found the Beast, sitting on the balcony, looking depressed. Scourge loaded his crossbow and aimed. The Beast gave him a sad look and turned away. Scourge released an arrow and it hit the Beast in the shoulder. The Beast roared, took a few steps back, tripped over the railing and landed on the roof. A thunder storm began. Rain poured down and lighting flashed. Scourge reached for another arrow, but found his quiver empty. He turned around and saw Sally. Holding his arrows and glaring at him*

Scourge: Sally?!

*She snapped the arrows in half*

Sally: Where is he?!

*Scourge smirked and pulled out a pistol*

Scourge: When we return to the village, you will marry me. And that Beast's head will hang on our wall.

Sally: Never!

*She ran forward and tried to take the pistol from him. They struggled until she knocked it out of his hand. It fell and landed on a lower balcony. Scourge jumped off the balcony to get it*

Scourge: I'm coming for you, Beast!

*The Beast jumped from the roof, and Sally went after Scourge, trying to stop him. Then she saw the Beast, clinging for dear life*

Sally: NO!

*At the sound of her voice, the Beast turned his head. When she saw her, his heart filled with joy*

Sonic: Sally? Sally! You came back!

Sally: I tried to stop them!

Sonic: Stay there! I'm coming!

*He jumped from roof to roof. When he landed on a balcony, Scourge landed in front of him, holding a piece of a broken statue. He smashed it over the Beast's. Sally tried to reach them*

Sally: Scourge! No! Stop!

*The Beast growled. As Scourge was about to strike another blow, the Beast grabbed his wrist. After Scourge dropped the statue, the Beast grabbed his throut and held him over the edge of a balcony*

Scourge: Let me go! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

*Slowly, the Beast's angry face melted into a solum one. Then, slowly, he pulled Scourge back on the balcony, set him down on his knees, and brought his face close to his own*

Sonic: Get out.

*Scourge went limp in his grip. He thought Scourge had fainted and dropped him to the floor (Scourge was really playing possum). Then turned to Sally, and readyed to jump to where she was*

Sally: Don't! It's too far!

*He jumped, barley making it. He got on the balcony railing and looked at Sally, with a smile. Suddenly, a shot rang out and he roared in pain. Sally screamed as he fell forward. Scourge was behind him, holding a smoking pistol and wickedly grinning. As Sally bent down to help the Beast, the balcony where Scourge was standing started to crumble. Just as he made ready to fire another shot , floor gave way and he fell to his death, screaming. As Antoine, Knuckles, & Vanilla came onto the balcony, Sally was laying the Beast on the ground*

Sonic: Y-You came back . . .

Sally: Of course I came back, I couldn't let them . . . *she hugged him* Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

Sonic: Maybe it *cough* it's better this way.

Sally: Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now, everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

Sonic: At least . . . I got to see you . . . One last time.

*He let out one more breath and his eyes closed as his head gently hit the floor. Sally covered her mouth in horror and tears formed in her eyes as she put her hands to his cheast*

Sally: No! No! Please! Please don't leave me! *she sobbed in his chest* I love you.

*The final petal fell from the rose and it's glow faded. The three servants bowed their heads in sadness as they lost all hope of ever becoming their old selves again. Suddenly, as Sally cried, rays of light began falling from the sky around them. She looked up and saw them. Suddenly, the Beast's body was lifted off the ground and slowly he began to change. Sally backed away as she and the servants watched in aw. First his hands changed, then his feet, his claws and fangs were gone, his fur/quills were now less shaggy, and his skin was now peach. His body was slowly lowered to the floor. Sally took a few steps towards him, but backed away as he began to get up. He looked at his hands, cupped his face, and turned to Sally, his emerald green eyes staring at her. She looked at him confused*

Sonic: Sally . . . *he stepped forward and took her hand* It's me

*She looked at him skeptically. She then looked into his eyes and reconized them. A smile grew on her face*

Sally: It is you!

*They came close to each other and kissed. Rays of light shot from them towards the sky into fireworks. The castle began to change from dark and gloomy to bright and chreey. The one by one the servants began to change. Antoine changed into a brown coyote with blonde hair wearing a golden coat and white shirt*

Sonic: Antoine!

*Knuckles changed onto a tall red echidna with mitten like fists wearing a bronze coat and white shirt*

Sonic: Knuckles!

*Vanilla changed into a tall tan and brown rabbit wearing a lavender dress with a white apron*

Sonic: Vanilla! Look at us!

Cream: Mother!

*She came onto the balcony riding on top of the footstool, which changed into a cream colored dog with brown spots and Cream changed into a small tan and brown rabbit wearing a red dress. Vanilla picked her up and hugged her*

Vanilla: Oh, my goodness.

Antoine: It is a miracle!

*Sonic picked up Sally and spun her around*

* * *

Latex that day, a ball was held in celebration. Sally was wearing her gown and Sonic was in his formal attire (see Prologue). They shared a kiss and danced together*

Antoine: Ah, l'amour

*Bunnie walked past him wearing a black maid uniform and holding a feather duster. He was about to chase after her when he was stopped by a certain echidna*

Knuckles: Well, Antoine, old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?

Antoine: Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break ze spell.

Knuckles: I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe I told you.

Antoine: No, you didn't, I told you.

Knuckles: You most certainly did not, you pompas paraffin headed pea brain!

Antoine: En garde, you, you over grown pocket watch!

*As the two of them wrestled, Maximilian wiped a tear from his eye*

Cream: Are they going to live happily ever after, Mother?

Vanilla: Of course, my dear, of course.

Cream: Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?

*Maximilian chuckled and Vanilla laughed as she held her daughter*

*Chorus singing*

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

 **THE END**


End file.
